1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of taping electronic components when such components are to be automatically mounted. It also refers to taped electronic components, and in particular to the taping of hybrid ICs, network resistors and single in-line type electronic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method is known in the art wherein electronic components are automatically mounted on a printed board by means of an automatic mounting device known as a mounter or an insertion machine. In this process, a plurality of electronic components are taped, and the taped components are then sent to the automatic mounting device.
Conventionally, when taping in-line type electronic components and in particular hybrid ICs, a plurality of leads are attached to the components and the inner leads are then taped together.
In other words, after attaching a plurality of leads formed in a one-piece construction on a frame to a hybrid IC, as shown in FIG. 1, the outer leads a and c are cut short so that the inner leads b are longer, and these longer leads b are then taped by means of tape 3 so that a plurality of hybrid ICs 1, 2 can be positioned at predetermined intervals.
However, single in-line type electronic components are heavy, and if the inner leads are fixed with tape, the components tend to move from side to side or become twisted. Moreover, each individual component was held in position by cutting leads from a frame, attaching them to the components and then taping the leads together. This led to an error in positioning so that the component could not be grasped by the mounting device, and as the component also touched various parts of the device, it could not be accurately mounted on a printed board.